The invention relates to training and exercising pets, and more particularly to an apparatus, system, and method for training and exercising animals without the owner being present
Exercise is critical to an animal's health, both physically and mentally. Household pets which receive regular exercise may be in better physical health and may also be better behaved. However, many pet owners do not always have the time to exercise their animals. Many busy individuals may find that their work schedule can interfere with regularly exercising their pets. Even individuals with relatively open work schedules can have problems in exercising their pets. For example, one of the most common methods for exercising pets, and particularly for dogs, is to take the pet on a leash for a walk or run. However, inclement weather can interfere with such activities. Moreover, even when weather is good, many pets are left home alone while their owners are at work or otherwise occupied.
Treadmills have been developed to exercise people and animals. Current animal trainers, treadmills, and other exercise devices require a person to prepare and position the animal on the apparatus for training, conditioning, and activity. These devices also require a person to be present to activate the apparatus and to supervise/monitor the animal while on the apparatus. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,888 to Nichols discloses a pet treadmill having a detachable harness for fitting onto the pet. U.S. Pat. No. 7,536,977 to Williams discloses a pet treadmill having a cage to keep the animal on the treadmill. Each of these prior art devices is designed for pet exercise with the owner or another person present to place the pet onto or into the exercise machine and to monitor, in person, the pet's exercise.
What is needed is an exercise machine which the pet can freely use on its own, without a person being present to secure the animal to the device. The current invention addresses this need.